Not as Simple as It Seems
by Kjerstin Marie
Summary: For Alex,life was great.Until,of course,he hears his prophecy.Now they're taking him off to some camp,where they expect him to be some sort of 'hero'.But how can he?When everywhere he goes he leaves a path of destruction.Better than it sounds.Sequel GGAW
1. Prologue

**A/N So this is my sequel to **_**Greek Gods Are WHAT!**_**, I'm almost finished with my other story, **_**The Titans' Prisoners,**_ **so after I am actually done with it, this will be first and foremost. Until then, the updates might be a little slow.**

I looked down at the young boy in my arms and smiled. Luckily he looked like his father, and not me. He has light, sandy blonde hair(and quite a lot of it for a newborn) and bright blue eyes. I could tell he was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up. Also like his father.

"Miss Alethea?" the nurse questioned, like she had for the last five minutes. I sighed in annoyance. My son would have this name for the rest of his life, I wasn't going to rush the decision making process.

It was between a couple of names, most of them originating from Greece. I had become obsessed with it ever since I had found out Andrew was actually Apollo, and it didn't help that I had found out that my last name means truthful one in Greek. So anyways it was down to Damon, meaning constant and loyal in Greek, Alex, meaning protector of mankind also in Greek, and Fallon, which I just liked.

I sighed, finally coming to a decision. "Alex. Alex Fallon Alethea."

"All right, Miss Alethea. We'll leave you two, for now. If you need anything, all you have to do is press that button, remember?" she reminded me, nodding toward the remote connected to my hospital bed.

"Yeah, okay." I mumbled in annoyance.

She walked out of the room hurriedly, like she couldn't get away fast enough. I just sighed and looked out the window happily. The sun was especially warm and inviting today, which made me almost think that he was greeting his new son, but I knew better. He was a god, and the biggest flirt of them all. He wouldn't care, he has _a lot_ of kids. I knew that now, I had done my research.

I hated the fact that he had tricked me like that. Of course, I try to keep in mind that he's a _god_. He could have used some sort of magic, or something, to make me act so stupid. But it didn't matter. Either way, I had fallen for it, for _him, _and now I was left with his son. By myself.

But now that I'm sitting here with said son in my arms, it didn't seem nearly as bad.

So here I am, an eighteen year old, straight out of highschool, holding a baby in my arms, not giving a damn what people thought of me. So I made on mistake (one HUGE mistake), it really didn't change who I was.

_Just everything else in my life._

I sighed and looked down at my son again. I knew his life would be hard, harder than I could imagine. But in the Greek myths, the demigods were always heros. Saving the world, kicking monster-ass, helping the gods and goddesses. I hoped he would do all this one day, but at the same time wished he didn't have to.

"Well Alex, looks like it's just you and me, kid. For now anyways."

He opened his eyes and gave me a look. It was the most serious face I had ever seen on a child, and it made me wonder if he knew what I meant.

_One day, they'll come and take you. Then you'll have to go off and fight, and hope you manage to survive. _

**A/N I know that this is SUPER short. I usually try to make my chapters longer, but this is just a preface. Next chapter (the first one) will have Alex a little older, and there's gonna be a prophecy. Oh goody, right? I'm thinking of adding some stuff from the new book **_**The Lost Hero**_**, but I don't want to leave any spoilers for you guys. So tell me what you think about that, it'll be easier for those of you who have read it. And do forget to review! I need inspiration, which your reviews gave me. So, keep 'em coming! I'd really like to hear what you have to say. And once again, NONE OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS SHORT, SO DON'T WORRY! Thank you:)**

_**TheOracleofDelphi **_

**P.S. I have Ch. 1 written already, but I'm not posting until I get at least 2 reviews. Mostly because it might change depending on your reviews and opinions. You cam PM me as well. And just because I want two to continue (because I'm not so well how well this will go over) doesn't mean I don't NEED/WANT more.**


	2. Warning Signs

**A/N I know I said I'd wait for two reviews, but I got decided I just wanted to post it. Don't think you'll get out of it so easily next time;) Thanks to monkeypicklez** **for reviewing and adding this to their favorites:) You are awesome!**

"There is _no such thing as monsters_!" I lied to Alex for the fiftieth time.

"But _Mom_! I saw it, it's in my closet! Hurry, _hurry_," he tugged at my hand leading me to his room. I looked around the apartment, looking for anything I could use incase he wasn't imagining it. But what do you use against a mythical creature? Whatever it is, it's not here.

"Okay, okay. Hang on a second, Alex," I mumbled, placing myself in front of him, heading toward his closet. I made sure to keep my pace and moments normal, making it seem like I knew that nothing was in there. It may seem stupid and strange to do this, considering Alex is only five, but he noticed things most kids his age didn't. He was watchful, careful. Too much so for a five year old.

"Wait, Mommy, NO!" Alex proceeded to attach himself to my leg. I sighed in annoyance and bent down to pick him up. "But _Mom_," he protested.

"_What,_ Alex?"

"You can't go in there, you'll die."

My eyes widened. It was _completely_ irrational, but the way he said it...

"Okay," I said softly, then picked him up, turned around, and left. We walked aimlessly through New York, well more _I _walked while carrying Alex.

"Oh... _Mommy_. Can we go up there?"

I looked over to where he was pointing, and stepped back in shock. _How did I get to The Empire State Building?_ There was no way... we weren't even close...

"No... we should go..."

"We're here for a reason, though."

I sighed impatiently, this was just to weird. My son sounded like an adult.

"What- what do you mean, Al?" I asked, well more like demanded.

"I don't know... it's just... can we go home?" he looked at me anxiously, like he didn't want to be here anymore. I wonder why he changed his mind.

"Sure, yeah..." I said looking around. It would be a long walk... "Is it safe?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, they have gone." The thing that scared me most was that I knew that he was somehow sure in that matter.

"Okay." I didn't push it. I knew he didn't know _how_ he knew this, so there was no point in asking.

_Before you know it, he'll have to leave. It's always hard... watching them go, and it'll be even harder for you. Considering our son's fate, but you're strong, and he'll need you. And you need all of us, to get back what you've lost. So, Dara, I'm begging you to keep your faith, it'll be all you have left._

My breath caught in my throat, and I spun around, looking for the voice that had called to me. But I already knew who it was, and I knew that it wasn't even spoken aloud.

Then I caught sight of him, the one I was looking for.

Apollo was standing in front of The Empire State Building, his dark blue eyes staring at me intently in concentration. He noticed I had caught sight of him and he smirked playfully and winked, which didn't go at all with what he had just told me.

I didn't know what to do, so I simply raised my hand (the one that wasn't clasping onto Alex) and waved. He smiled and laughed loudly.

"You know, I was wrong. Our paths _will_ cross in the future, Adara. It is what's needed, after all, your son will be a _very_ powerful demigod. Not that I'll mind seeing you around," he winked and turned to go, but he wasn't getting off that easily.

"What's going on," I called. "It can't be time already!"

He turned and gave me a serious look. I'm sure it's not something that happens often with him. "No, but I'll be keeping a close watch on this one... Alex Fallon Alethea." He smiled like he liked the name. "Trust me, you'll know when it's time."

Then he turned around again and was gone before I could question him further.

**A/N Yet again, a really short chapter. Sorry, but it was where I wanted it to end and I'm not so sure which idea I should go with(I have two). One of them would include stuff from **_**The Lost Hero**_**, so I really need to know whether or you've read it, or if you think I should put it in here. So PLEASE review, no matter what it says, I'd like to know that you're reading;) **

_**TheOracleofDelphi **_

_**P.S. I'd really like to have a beta, if anybody's interested.**_


End file.
